digital_media_web_designfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Principles to Make an Effective Website Design
Introduction The Top Principles to Make an Effective Website Design '''makes websites easier for creators and users. These steps will help you and others to create an effective and popular website that is easy to navigate and is well designed. TOP TIPS FOR PRINCIPLES OF DESIGN: * '''Keep it simple (KIS). '''You should keep your page simple and uncluttered. ** Good Example: UBC ** Bad Example: Vancouver's Craigslist * '''Professional and Effective Images. You should have images that look good to the eye and will positively promote what your website offers. ** Good Example: Bill Byron Wines ** Bad Example: Exmouth * Visual Hierarchy. '''A website should be laid out in such a way that main points are bigger or in bold, and details should be smaller or indented, so that information is organized. ** Good Example: Wikipedia ** Bad Example: Umich * '''Mobile Friendly- The site is easy to use on all devices. You can either make a separate mobile site or an app to achieve this. ** Good Example: Facebook ** Bad Example: Msy * Colours – There is a colour palette and not too many bright or clashing colours. The colour scheme should be consistent and well thought out depending on the purpose of your site. ** Good Example: Duolingo ** Bad Example: Cavs.mit * '''Fonts: '''Use appropriate fonts that are easy to read for any user. Do not use over the top fonts that only a few people can comprehend, and not to use more that 1 different kinds of fonts, keep it consistent. ** Good Example: B.C Hydro ** Bad Example: Exmouth * '''Don't Be Afraid of Negative Space - '''Negative space is key in creative an effective and attractive web design. Having negative space keeps your webpage looking organized and professional. If your website is full of text and/or images it can appear cluttered and messy, drawing the user's away. ** Good Example: Hangar ** Bad Example: Arngren * '''Don't Use Distractions in your Article: '''Distractions in your article like GIF's and pop-ups to other sites, are quite annoying and the audience will either get upset and not pay attention to your subject, or leave. ** Good Example: Apple ** Bad Example: MSY * '''Organization and Navigation: '''Keep your website easy and organized, this will make it easier for user to navigate. Do not mash everything up and not to overcrowd your website with useless info or images. ** Good Example: Britannica ** Bad Example: Libertyvan * '''Credibility: '''Should have good credit so the viewer will know if the site is trustworthy. ** Good Example: CBC ** Bad Example: Wkipedia * '''Load Time: '''Websites should have an average of 7.25 load time, as it is a major factor to page abandonment. ** Good Example: Nike ** Bad Example: Architecture exploring Wikia's Video Library. * '''Formatting: '''Make sure your written parts are not huge walls of text. Use structured paragraphs. Would you want to read thousands of words all at once and not know where to stop? You would probably get so bored you would probably fall asleep. ** Good Example: Playstation ** Bad Example: Libertyvan * '''Testing: '''Testing your site is crucial. Even though you may think your site is ready to go, it still may lack in some important areas. Do your links work? Will certain browsers be capable of handling your site? Testing saves you the embarrassment later. ** Good Example: Wikipedia ** Bad Example: Strategic Plan References * http://shortiedesigns.com/2014/03/10-top-principles-effective-web-design/ * http://www.smashingmagazine.com/2008/01/31/10-principles-of-effective-web-design/ * http://design.tutsplus.com/tutorials/9-essential-principles-for-good-web-design--psd-56